


Fly Into Enormousness

by HazyRiver



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 个人向 9.21生贺
Kudos: 2





	Fly Into Enormousness

**Author's Note:**

> 艺术加工后的经历  
> 难免有些涉政有些刻薄

有一个具有天马行空的创造力的总统是一个悲剧。在这位再一次突发奇想为这一个松散的国度添上最后一根稻草的四日后，在莫斯科依旧冷得令人颤抖的冬天，他抱着诗意与雀跃在书中又一次与作者相会。雪月的寒冷被大开的暖气组隔在玻璃门廊之外，他就靠着房门迷迷糊糊地错过了旗帜的陨落。  
卡农在天主教的圣诞中停止了摆渡，这一个从已死的浅滩中茫然地随lethe漂流的船夫正望向远方，妄图在迷雾间找出可以接过船蒿的旅人。  
不算早起的邻居发现了这一个朋克的行踪不定者半倚在墙边，冷不丁受到了惊吓，“弗拉季斯拉夫，你还好吗？”  
“我很好”他嘟囔着。  
与及未谋面的近邻交谈是一个有趣的挑战，邻居大致扫了一眼尚未清醒者的衣着。很显然在这一团已经被墙上石灰糟蹋的看不出原色的大衣有着极为出色的舒适度，而从领口可以勉强认出的皱成一团的衬衫也不属于可以清晰数出支数的国企产物。略微斟酌，一个试探性的问题向他抛来：“你怎么看待现在？”  
书页封印着回答，他的面目被掩盖在书本下，自然没有回答。  
他正抱着手臂在家门口保持着他已经蹲了一晚的姿势，顺着宽敞的过道穿过寂寞与沉默，魂灵落回了尘世，落回了他的双目，“我看见了金斯伯格。我跟着他身后看着他跟着惠特曼在超市，在凋索的街区，在美国已经失去爱的车道徘徊。”  
“是的是的。”邻居随口应答着，确信自己这位神出鬼没的邻居已然错过了昨夜的变局，“但是昨天我们的国家消失了。”  
他似乎不满于这种理由，嫌此种杂事扰人清梦。  
不过是一个利维坦，又一个moloch在索求无度的欲望中，在囫囵吞咽献祭的孩童后轰然倒地。它的附庸、它的子民早已订下了协议，划清了界限，密谋着落地后分食已经腐朽的躯干。  
“无需担忧，无需介怀，生活继续，苦难仍存。”  
“可这是我们生存一生的国家。”  
“你所在的不过是一层空壳，内在的早已变得泥泞而难行，卷在一层又一层贪食者遗留下的黑色的痛苦与污渍间，否认着黑色的死亡的降临。”  
房租依然落入房东的腰包，艺术家依然困居在漏水与透风并存的小屋，不至于因为穷困与软弱被他人扫地出门，沦落至栖居于公共厕所。生活依旧在上位者的偏心下挪动了座位，挤压着幻想者创作者的头脑，用剑刃篡改着历史与故事。  
而本应是他敌人的人，却举着第四国际的牌子，在晨边高，在曼哈顿，在大道上是蓄着那不合民族风格的胡子，在西北海岸煽动着翅膀，却找不到大洋彼岸传来的回应的巨浪。  
大洋彼岸之人正视，却不承认错误，并放弃与自己的没落妥协。  
“可是……”  
“我不想把汽车制造厂迁到西伯利亚，也不想尝试用失控的官僚机器运行加油站，更不会教印第安人学会阅读。”他把书本盖回脑袋，重新把身子压向门廊，“让它去吧，算我奇思怪论，我对祖国可算尽心而为了。”  
毕竟俄罗斯政府或许会兴衰，俄罗斯却不会倒下。国土依然仰躺于大陆之上，哪怕十月革命岛与共青城早已名不副实。

 **俄罗斯诗人一定会向俄国宣战**  
这句话又一次被涂在了窗户上，但没有人再前来驱逐他，世人只是茫然的经过这扇血色的窗户，然后再消散在冬日的人流中。  
但他好像忽然间真正对用官僚体制管理加油站起了极大的兴趣，并且真的找了一个黄绿标志的公司，追随了一个“官僚”，成为了董事，搅动风云，驱使着环绕的记者四处奔跑，把自己的痕迹烙印在本应属于铁爪之下的电视台中。  
然后是一个“教父”，然后是西西里人的覆灭。但他还是在那一个办公厅里，把离经叛道者的照片放在桌前。时代的精英在浪潮中翻涌，找着机会用欲望与贪婪给自己注入灵魂。  
种子被埋进了地里，除了阳光应有尽有。但它仍然出人意料地开始了生长，抽出了枝条在地上艰难的爬行，科雷马的狂风与吐唾成冰的严寒使得它变得扭曲变得坚硬，硬过了金属与火焰。它张开了如地狱泥淖中滚落的蛇蜕般的根茎，将根系在缺乏实际的夏日里扎进冻土的缝隙。  
“你们看这丑陋的偃松。”毫不知情的旁观者隔着薄薄的相纸与不算漫长的数十年光阴讥笑着。

 **痛苦的记忆是链接青年人的纽带，黑暗过去后的希望是吸引少年的秘方。**  
他站在西伯利亚的寒风中，烈酒的气息从他的身上向外飞溅。他很清醒，血液中的酒精含量也无法达到麻痹大脑损害肝脏的阈值，但就是有一种混合着小麦产物的气息缠绕着他的肩膀。  
身着夏令营服的孩子们在铁轨上追逐，踏着本已至腰部却被横刀斩断只余根系的青草，在被遗弃的车站中认读着已经变为浅痕的文字。  
“请饮苏联香槟！”  
不可否认，举着香槟面庞红润露出笑容的女士放至现今也是一位美人，仍然保持着独有的魅力，有着超脱了时间与肉体的吸引与自由。  
靠近车厢周围，孩子们如入溷藩捂鼻四散；克里姆林之子如获至宝，如痴如醉。  
他就站在旁边，看着这位永恒的女性，看着这一位永不因执政者而改变面貌的卡拉蒂，看着这粉红色的烟雾缓缓升起，从岛屿到岛屿，盖住了焦黑的废墟。  
思想从奔腾的河流涌入地下，在消失于非法网络前尝试用泡沫和水汽唤醒忘却了落下瀑布的悲剧的人们。  
“请饮苏联香槟！”  
黑乌鸦拍打着翅膀，吱吱呀呀。面包及肉类的宣传画已经褪去，铁灰色离开了乌鸦的尖爪，它扬头向西边飞去了。  
“请饮苏联香槟，先生们！请饮苏联香槟！”

 **他是艺术家？他当然不是。**  
没有经历过流放地的亲吻的人都被踢上了层楼（kick upstairs），成了政治艺术家，向金钱与凯撒的长剑献上了并不真实的忠心。然后呢？新的窃贼到达了这片土地，新浪潮席卷而至。他，他们，便如过去之人一样消散在已不是粉红色的薄雾中了。  
他终究成了窃贼，既背弃了原有的阶级，又蔑视着高踞于上的集团。他被迫圆滑，向少年伸出恶意的手，把思想拢入君王的掌心，把在莫斯科驱逐了鞑靼的君王的姓名永远镌刻在这一座他收复的城市之上。但好歹这一众以其为首的思想操控者与仍封在西伯利亚冻土层中的生物一样，对叶塞宁怀有一致的认同与尊敬，不至于踏破道德的底线。  
但是有一种在宗教与时局下都显得极度危险的暗示正在以比圣战更为快速的方式传播开来。好像一旦与这种暗示沾上边，一个人就失去了神格，变成了街边水沟中中面目可憎的物件，被踢出了尊重的天空。但蜷缩在阴暗中的生物们又恐惧随之而来的信仰崩塌。于是君王们采用了最为无力的方式去反抗——他们遗忘，撒谎，谎称这个人并不是双性恋，这个人没有婚外情，这个人并没有醉酒与药物成瘾的倾向；是操纵，是舆论，是吹风的流言。  
可是做过的无法被抹去，那些流动的黑暗在纵向的时间中被凝固，落在了他的笔下成为了抽屉的诗篇。  
不套糖衣是一项大过，站在在错误的地点讲述了本该被遗忘的故事。  
套了糖衣仍然难以避免批判与“辩论”的风浪。那潜藏在黄色颜料、蓝色布料下面的被无知的到访者径直忽略。  
“恶俗”他们发出了已经被创作者呐喊过的声响。  
这不是你们所应歌颂的爱情——修正。  
这不是你们所应染指的权力——抹去。  
这不是你们所应幻想的生活——引导。  
然后吉他的弦柱被握在了他人手中，说唱歌手被扼住了咽喉。  
“证明它的价值”君王呲呲作响。  
它们被收归国有，失去了翅膀，除去了尖喙，困于挑中的情形只能演出不成曲调的音节。地下变节者成了他的名声，布鲁斯后人们与政治再也没了媒介，摇滚从集会中退场，奏出了固化了精神的宣传与谎言。  
戒酒！平静！早婚！多子！安定！好青年！  
他成了裁缝，拿着丝，穿着线，缝出了一件上位者满意的丑陋服装。那被补丁取代的、被剪下的、被丢弃的成为了他自己外衣的一部分。在裸体午餐边在失败颂在酷儿边坐下，在从山上下来的释迦摩尼边。  
许多人的青年时期在睡梦中被自己背弃，艺术性随着压力与恐惧流向疾驰的汽车之外。

释迦摩尼从山上下来了，但人们只望见了宗教裁判官手中的火把，匍匐着用灵魂换取了面包与“地上的自由”。  
后继者一把将其推开，把经人咀嚼、全然不成型的残渣倒进了锅中。  
“火小了！”他们叫着，顺手拿起手边的小瓶，紫色的小药丸“盲目”在昏暗的灯光下翻滚着（“一次一粒”，瓶上写着）。他们径直将其全部撒进锅里，又拿起在棕色瓶中流动着的“无知”（“不得用于十四岁以下人群”），也全部判处了葬身锅炉的刑罚。他们举着贮藏着古拉格意志的汤勺，用罗萨·卢森堡谴责的泪水的洗涤着用具。他们大声地呼唤：“孩子们快来用餐！”  
孩子们蜂拥而至，他们勇敢，他们善战，他们纯洁却没有大脑。  
举不起圣杯的至纯骑士让切割艺术失去了光彩。陈旧的过期的腐朽的艺术被年轻的无知者举起打火机点燃。书页在克里姆林之上散播着灰烬，在尖叫与叹息中被不知过去、不知珍惜之人丢进历史与毕业论文，变成了碎片，凝成了不具自身形态的事物，俗气而黯淡。  
始作俑者高兴地拍着手，吸着来自阿克塞斯、格林尼治、阿尔萨斯、普罗旺斯，甚至是俄狄浦斯、奥德修斯、坦塔罗斯、西叙福斯，不知是什么地方但绝不是祖国的文学，把这些果冻混合着梅赛德斯、雷克萨斯的汽油囫囵而尽，送进了胃里。他们嚼着笑着，仿佛享用了母亲的午餐。

 **道林格雷的双手染上了画中的鲜血** 。  
过去与艺术在消亡。战火在跳跃，无形的火焰在欲望与权力的催化下随着年岁的增长突然间失去了温和的模样。  
鲜血在飘荡，在禁令与失散间谋取着土地的灵魂。难以忍受逐渐降低的天顶的雕鸮开始尝试挣脱牢笼，向那一个渺远而自由的天空呼唤着。  
更改些什么，但他已经无权补充自己的话语；强调些什么，自由已然先他一步落进了贬义的深渊；带走些什么，权力的排他性正志得意满地占据着出口，挑衅地向妄图逃离者撒上白粉，在他们的背后缝上红布与姓名，再混入其他古拉格的宠儿的行列。  
但没有什么能够阻止永不老去的少年刺向他自己的画像。  
打开了间隙的笼子孤独地开着。羽毛在天空中飞舞，在硬通货（hard drug）的气息中落向了远方。  
“总会有人记得的。”  
自由在远方微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 上月在家中意外翻到金斯伯格的诗集。可以说是如获至宝，拿来就用。勉强让这临时凑出的生贺有一点艺术的气息。  
> 文中化用的诗句分别出自《美国》、《嚎叫》、《加利福尼亚超市》（AZ中提到的那一首）、《梵高之耳揭秘》，大量意象源于《古拉格群岛》、《科雷马的故事》、《宗教大法官》（陀翁《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》中的章节）


End file.
